Snivelly a Champion!
by Emotional Range of a Teaspoon
Summary: Triwizard tournament in Maruader's time! Will Snivelly be a Champion and win? Wil Sev get the girl! Read and Review! Marauder's era, 6th year.
1. Sev's Intro

Chapter One

A somewhat scrawny boy stumbled into the Great Hall, almost tripping on his too long Syltherin robes. He had told his mum he'd never grow into them. His view of anything was obscured by his shoulder length greasy black hair. He followed in the back of a pack of Slytherins who were up to no good. He didn't really fit in but he didn't care. Severus looked across the Great Hall and caught a glance of beautiful Lily Evans. It was a pity his childhood friend wasn't in the same house as he. She was the only one who really understood him, but no. She was in Gryffindor, his own house's rival and more often then not was found with Sirius and James whose favorite activity was to torture him. _Who knows?_

Severus thought, _Maybe Mum was right; maybe I should get the mark. Then I'll fit in._

Definitely cannot tell Lily about that though. She would go out onto a rampage and of course she would say _Why would you want to fit in with them anyway?_ and then _Why can't you just be yourself Sev? I like you better that way!_

After their spat she then would not talk to him for weeks. Definitely a thought to keep to himself. Severus soon realized that he was standing alone in the middle of the Great Hall. His "friends" had already sat down and he was getting some frightened glances from the second-year Hufflepuffs he was standing by. As he slid in at the end of the table and took a large swig of pumpkin juice Dumbledore started to speak,

"Attention students! As you know we have been given the great honor to host the Triwizard Tournament this year. The two other schools will come tomorrow and on Christmas Eve we will have a Yule Ball. Now do not worry about that matter until later but I do expect the best of all of you tomorrow. Now without further ado, let dinner commence!" The rest of the food then appeared upon the table and Dumbledore then stepped down to the teacher's table. Severus's gaze lingered on Professor Hingburrow, his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That man was his role model. He hoped that one day, one glorious day, that position would be his.

Severus then continued to have his fill of all of the lovely foods Hogwarts had to offer. As he was eating he overheard some of his friends discussing the tournament. To be considered a champion would be amazing. That would be how he would redeem himself. Lily might like him more than just a friend once she saw how heroic he was. The one thousand galleons didn't sound bad either. He resolved to spend the upcoming weekend preparing himself if he should make it. Madam Reswohl did saw that he was an exceptional flyer.

The dinner had vanished and the desserts appeared on the silver dishes. He helped himself to a cauldron cake and pondered dancing with Lily at the Yule Ball_. I hope Potter and his gang won't ruin this for me. There are plenty of other girls in 6__th__ year. _If only Severus could become the Hogwart's champion then all of his dreams would come true. Then maybe he wouldn't have to be a Deatheater.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think?  
Please review! Also tell me any ideas!

Next chapter up soon!


	2. Anticipation

Chapter 2

Severus got up at 5:30am which had become his new routine. He would get up, get dressed, and go out to the quidditch stadium. He would retrieve a broom from the closet and fly for the next hour and a half. This morning it was very dark and and somewhat misty. Severus pulled a large gray woolen sweater over his head along with a pair of pants and his cloak. As usual he performed disillusionment charms so others would not see him and headed off to the broom closet near the stadium. He pulled open the large oak door and sorted through the used brooms for a decent one. _Ahh. A Cleansweep 32. Very nice for turns. And its branches are a lot less scruffy than the Nimbus 80 I had ridden yesterday. Yes, this is perfect. _

Severus eliminated the charms that had been protecting him, hopped on the broom, and practiced. The past week had made him a rather fair flyer. After one hour and twenty minutes he returned the broom and headed inside.

"Where have you been?" Asked Theodore Carrow as Severus headed to the showers.

"I went to give a few first-years a piece of my mind." Snape easily lied. He had to at least attempt to have the Slytherin bad boy reputation.

"Nice work Severus. They had it coming." Theodore replied with a smirk and walked to his dorm.

Severus hurried to the prefect's bathroom to wash up before breakfast. Good thing blokes like the Carrows never repeated what he said. He just knew he would hear about it from Lily. Twenty minutes later Severus was walking into the Great Hall to eat breakfast. He took a seat at the table next to the more brainy Slytherins farther down the table. He had just started a banana nut muffin as Dumbledore approached the podium, raised his want to his throat and started talking. Immediately everyone turned their heads to look at him, even the slackers. Dumbledore never addressed them in the mornings.

"Attention all students and teachers. I am sorry to disturb you during your important morning meal but I come bearing important news about our visiting schools. They will be arriving later this afternoon at three. For that matter, I am relinquishing you of all your classes today. With it being a Friday I doubt that you would have accomplished much anyways. Yes first years, that means you have no classes today." The younger students cheered as well as the older. Dumbledore smiled and continued.

"I expect all of you to be on your best behavior and to not be late to dinner. Be kind to the other students that will be joining you. I will now leave you to your breakfast." Dumbledore stepped down and the Great Hall erupted with noise. Excitement was in the air the whole day.

After breakfast Severus went back to the Slytherin common room and hung around playing wizard chess and exploding snap with his few actual real friends, Trevor and Curtis. Three-o-clock soon rolled around and the three friends talked on the way to the main entrance of the school.

"I hope someone we know gets to be the Hogwarts champion. We clearly don't need another "brave" Gryffindor attempt." Chuckled Curtis.

"Hey as long as I get some hot foreign chick I don't care if Dumbledore himself is our champion!" replied Trevor. Did he ever think of anything else?

"Hey, what do you want Sev?" asked Curtis.

"I wouldn't really mind being a champion myself actually." Said Severus as they rounded a corner. His friends raised their eyebrows but once they heard the commotion hurried up and ran to greet the schools.

br 

Chapter 2 is up! Please review!!!!!! I won't post the next chapter until I have 5 total reviews!!!!!!!!!


	3. Durmstrang and Willowood

Chapter 3

Trevor, Curtis and Severus were sprinting to see the foreign visitors. They crammed themselves between a few Ravenclaws and looked through the window. A huge ship surfaced out of the Black lake masts and all dripping with water. It docked near the side and the students started to stumble out. The huge ship could have easily held 200 passengers. As the amazing Hogwarts students were trying to get a better view of the newcomers in the sip a gigantic green train appeared out of nowhere and skidded to a halt near the entrance to Hogwarts. The smoke that was emitted from the train was a glittering blue and more people emerged from that. Everyone was very excited and started rushing to meet them.

Curtis said," Hey Durmstrang's here! Maybe some of my old friends came!" Curtis had transferred to Hogwarts in his third year after his parents got divorced. His mum had been overjoyed when Curtis had been accepted to Hogwarts as an eleven-year old but his dad wanted Curtis to be just like him and go to Durmstrang. Now with Curtis's dad out of the way his mum had him go to Hogwarts.

"I never heard about these friends, Curtis. Anybody I should know about?" smirked Trevor.

"You know what I mean Trevor. I had friends. Guy friends. And don't start that guy/gay friends joke again!!" Curtis shouted as they followed the crowd to the entranceway.

"Damn it you guys. Going on about Curtis's old friends when the the third school is the all girls school, Willowood, coming from the train!" Shouted 

Severus trying to run ahead and seem the somewhat coordinated while doing so. Not an easy feat.

There had to be about one hundred girls dressed in lime green and bright blue emerging from the huge train. The dresscode for then was organized by year. The first years wore blue little dresses with green tights, the second years wore green pants with a blue jumper, and the third years wore blue skorts with a green polo. The fourth through seventh years wore blue skirts, green high socks, and some sort of a green shirt.

The trio of Slytherins ran out to meet them with the rest of the school. Before Trevor could completely embaress the entire school and eliminate anyone's chances with the Willowood girls Curtis pulled Trevor and Severus from the spot on the ground near the girls and took them to his Durmstrang friends.


	4. Curtis's Friends

Trevor turned to talk to Curtis, "Okay mate, what's the big idea? I think there will be plenty of time to talk to guys later!"

"Same with girls!"Hissed Curtis. "Trevor, now these are my friends, Jeff, Marcus, and Chris."

The three guys nodded when their name was mentioned. Jeff was easily the tallest and gave Trevor some competition for being the lady's man. Marcus was shorter but a wisecracker, and Chris was friendly and somewhat tall as well. They all started talking about quidditch and what team they thought would win the world cup. Trevor seemed bored until the Hollyhead Harpies were mentioned but Severus just seemed distant.

"_I know I should feel intimidated with all of these new guys but I really think I have a chance at being the champion." _Thought Severus, "_I'll do some extra flying practice tomorrow. Maybe I'll tell Lily."_

After discussing what racing brooms were the best and which they wanted to buy they all headed to the Slytherin common room and had a wizard chess tournament (much less geeky!) and waited for dinner. So far Severus had already beat Marcus and Curtis. It was currently Trevor versus Severus and the others were playing exploding snap.

"I was thinking of putting my name in the cup for the tournament." Said Severus as his pawn smashed Trevor's to pieces. "Think I might have a chance?"

"Well, that's what it is, a game of chance. I mean, let's face it Sev, you have never really been the athletic one. I mean, hell, you tripped down the stairs just last week!" Responded Trevor as he moved another pawn.

"Well I have gotten better at flying and my spells aren't half bad though. I'm still putting my name in anyways." challenged Severus.

"Whatever. I mean if you were as good at other things as you are at wizard chess you'd be amazing but as far as I know you're not. We should all put our names in though. It'd be awesome, being a champion." Trevor mentioned as he was defeated my Severus in wizard chess.

Severus ended up beating everyone else and winning their tournament. It was soon six and they all headed up through the dungeons to the Great Hall for dinner. They all sat at their usual spot at the Slytherin table with the exception of Jeff, Marcus, and Chris sitting with them. A huge feast appeared before them and they began to eat. No actual words were spoken except to ask for someone to pass some food and even then the students would sometimes just levitate the food to their plate. It wasn't until Curtis dropped a pork chop into a pitcher of pumpkin juice that they actually asked each other to pass food. Then all of the plates and dishes and goblets were empty and soon replaced with heaping mounds of cookies, chocolates, pudding, and cakes. After no one could eat much more all food disappeared and Dumbledore walked up to the podium.

"I would like to start out with welcoming the two visiting schools, Durmstrang and Willowood!" Applause exploded throughout the hall with hoots and cheers.

"Next I would like to explain how the tournament will be conducted. Anytime between tonight and Sunday night any student older than fourteen years may write their name on a piece of parchment and drop it into the Goblet of fire. On Sunday night the three champions will be chosen. Until then all of you enjoy your weekend with your new friends. As always the forbidden forest is off limits to all students. Goodnight!" Dumbledore finished his speech with a flourish of his wand and students began to filter out 

to their dormitories. The Slytherin trio said goodbye to their new Durmstrang friends and headed off to bed. Severus decided that after his usual morning flying he would talk to Lily about entering.


End file.
